Mediterraneanvision Song Contest
}} |default_width = 325 }} The Mediterraneanvision Song Contest, often simply called Mediterraneanvision, is a song contest held between the members of the Mediterranean Broadcasting Union, consisting of Mediterranean and surrounding countries. History On the 26 December 2017, Ariso Light, the executive supervisor of the MBU, created the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest, a song contest that would be held between the members of the MBU. The contest began on the 25 January 2018 in Kalamata, Greece. The city was selected by Ariso Light to host the first edition because it was his birth city. 15 countries took part, each submitting one entry to the contest. Greece was also the first ever country to win the contest. This meant that the first 2 contests were both held there. Logo and theme The logo, which was created by Ariso Light, was introduced in the 4th edition. The logo features the name "Mediterranean", below that an olive branch next to the word "vision", below that the words "Song Contest" and below that, the name of the host city appears along with the number of the edition. The words "Mediterranean" and "vision" are formed in the font "Forte" while the letter "v" in vision has been replaced by a heart where the flag of the host country appears. The logo was generally received positively by both the press and the fans. Slogans Since the first edition already, slogans were used for the contest. In each edition, the host broadcaster is in charge to decide on the slogan of the edition and based on it, develop the contest's theme and visual design. Participation Any full member of the MBU is allowed to send an entry to the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest. Countries that are not full members can apply for becoming one. The Mediterranean Broadcasting Union has already accepted some countries that were not full members of the MBU at the beginnings of the MSC. However, the MBU has also already declined a lot of nations and states that wanted to become a full member - and to participate in the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest. Each full member has got a certain broadcaster that is responsible for the choice of the artists and songs the country is sending for each edition. Thirty-eight countries have participated at least once. These are listed here alongside the edition in which they made their debut: Rules There are several rules of the contest in order to enter. The main rule of the contest is that the country has to officially join the MBU with a certain broadcaster before applying to enter the contest. Regarding the broadcaster, any broadcaster can be accepted by the MBU if it consists of the qualifications of it. There are also rules regarding the entries, such as that of the Eurovision Song Contest, songs and cover songs are not allowed to compete in the contest or that the singer must be over the age of 16. Voting So far, the voting system has remained the same since the first edition. Presentation of votes presenting the votes from the Gibraltarian Jury at the fifth edition.]] Since the first edition, all the participating countries have been voting in the final, including the countries that failed to qualify from the semi-finals. The order of the voting nations is often made randomly. After the interval act is over, when all the points have been calculated, the presenter(s) of the show call upon each voting country, in turn, to invite them to announce the results of their professional jury's vote. Often the opportunity is taken by each country to show their spokesperson standing in front of a backdrop which includes a famous place in that country. Traditionally, the scoreboard has taken a different format each edition. Firstly, the points 1–8 and 10 are shown together and the spokesperson continues with the highest point, 12. The song which receives the 12 from the country is usually played along with a bar below showing the top 3 at that moment. The Online Voting scores from international viewers converted by proportional representation are then presented by the presenters starting from the country that received the lowest score from the public and going up to the country that received the highest score. Nul points and ties So far, no country has received 0 points, although Egypt received 0 points from the Online Voting in the fifth edition, they still received 8 points from the Syrian jury. Under the current rules, in the event of more than one country scoring the same total number of points, a count is made of the numbers of countries who awarded points to each of the tied countries, and the one who received points from the most countries is declared the winner. If the numbers are still tied, it is counted how many sets of maximum points (12 points) each country received. If there is still a tie, the numbers of 10-point scores awarded are compared—and then the numbers of 8-point scores, all the way down the list. In the extremely unlikely event of there then still being a tie for first place, the song performed earliest in the running order is declared the winner. Format During the first 3 editions, the contest consisted of just a final. Since the 4th edition, 2 semi-finals have been introduced. The countries that place within the top 10 from each semi-final advance to the final, along with the "Big 6". Since the first edition, the winning country of one edition is automatically chosen to be the host of the next edition. The host broadcaster can decide how and when it wants to host the competition, present the logo, reveal the running order and other things. However if a broadcaster declines to host, or if the MBU won't allow a certain country to host, then the runner-up is given the chance to host. The "Big 6" Countries that place within the top 6 in one edition, become members of the "Big 6" in the next edition, which means they skip the semi-finals and thus they automatically qualify for the final. Winners Spin-offs A number of spin-offs and imitators of the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest have been produced, some national and other international. Similar competitions that are no longer held, include: * (never held), for former Yugoslav nations. See also * External links * Category:Mediterraneanvision Song Contest